


The expectations of pregnancy

by AceLucky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bath, Bearded Dwarf Women, Blood, Bofur's Hat - Freeform, Childbirth, Comfort, F/M, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Marriage, Naked Dwarves, OC, Pain, Pregnancy, Sex, dwarfling, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pregnant dwarf dwells on the expectations of pregnancy and how everyone has told her she'd enjoy it, only she doesn't and finds herself hating being trapped in her body. It is in times like this that only her beloved husband can bring a smile to her face. As the days pass he suggests something to make her feel loved and that he thinks will help make their child arrival soon after! The tale leads up to giving birth and then the birth of their first born child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something quick that was essentially just fluff, something sweet and happy and what I think to be pretty in character. I felt this story needed a dwarven woman with a beard and all for it to be perfect! Apologies I'm a bit rusty with writing fanfics! edit - I've now added another chapter, it just had to be done! The rating has changed as this contains sexual content, but there's still fluff and comfort.

She felt awful, a large lump, useless and getting in the way of everyone. Surely any day now it had to be over, she was already several days overdue and wasn’t sure how much longer she could cope with the strain of carrying a child inside her. Everyone had told her she would love being pregnant, both men and women. The lady dwarves had told her it was a privilege and one of the greatest experiences that would make her feel closer to herself, her womanhood and show her the truth of her sex. Her mother's voice especially resounded in her memory saying the words, "You'll enjoy it..." The male dwarves had said she would be special and worshipped by her family such was the way with their kin as pregnancies were rare. The only thing Ivyi knew was that she did not feel special, she felt gross and unattractive. Constantly sweating and heaving her weight around the place, none of her clothes fit her anymore so she’d had to have some especially made, they looked like curtains. The material was covered in huge ugly patterns that enhanced all the bumps and swells of her body. 

She loved gardening, she loved drawing illustrations for children’s books and she loved cooking for her husband, for her parents, for her friends. Carrot cake was the cake she was best at baking and she prided herself on the fact that no matter how stressed others were, with a sip of her tea and a slice of cake it never failed to put a smile on their faces. But now she was unable to do anything, she could barely move and had to hold onto walls as she waddled around. Her sister had wanted her to come for dinner in the evening but Ivyi politely declined. Her mother then tried to get her to come but even if Ivyi changed her mind she was stubborn and determined she would be okay on her own. She had promised them that if she still had not gone into labour by the following afternoon that she would accompany them on a walk (short of course) and get some fresh air. Her mother was convinced that the fresh hair would lift her mood and make her feel healthier again but the thought of others seeing her in her current state was not appealing. 

As Ivyi caught her reflection in the mirror that hung above the fireplace she wanted to burst into tears. Her braids were messy, tatty and unkempt; she had not bothered to tidy them in days. Some of the beads had come out of her small fluffy beard that was usually tied and plaited so neatly and in such a pretty fashion into her hair behind. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, her forehead covered in beads of sweat and every time she moved she moaned loudly. She hadn’t worn any make-up in days and couldn’t be bothered to wear any of her usual jewellery aside from the bracelet that her husband had made for her as she never took it off.  
Her thoughts drifted to her husband, how he still found her attractive was beyond her comprehension. What was worse was that he still found her attractive enough to sleep with her, it wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy it, every time really was making love, but it was awkward, full of awkward positions that had caused her to blush furiously the first time he had suggested them. Again she found colour had flushed her cheeks just thinking about it. She shook her head and thought she would go mad with boredom and wallowing in self pity she heard the door open and heavy footsteps come up behind her.

“There she is,” a cheerful voice greeted her; Ivyi felt his presence behind her and then a large hand wrap round her waist.  
“The female ogre?” Ivyi said sarcastically.

“Nah guess again?” He said happily bringing his other hand round her waist and attempting to squeeze her gently, though his hands did not meet in the middle where she had grown so large. 

Ivyi rolled her eyes; she wasn’t in the mood for his playfulness but at the same time would always bend to his will. He was the only one who made her feel beautiful again. His hands wrapped tighter round her and she felt his beard and moustache tickle her neck, she let out a small sigh.  
“The most beautiful dwarf in‘tire world,” he said kissing her neck.

“I look like a whale,” she said stepping forwards and pushing him away from her body, he didn’t try to follow her. She waited a few seconds before she turned around to look Bofur straight in the eyes, her lips curled into a small smile, the dwarves optimism rubbed off on her. 

“Nah lass yer don’t,” he said taking a step towards her again.

“I’m so pathetic aren’t I? Feeling sorry for myself like this! I know it will be over soon and I know it will be worth it but this is horrible, I hate being pregnant!” She stressed the word hate and threw her arms down to her sides looking cross.

“Yer cute when yer cross,” he grinned, then continued, “come ‘ere gorgeous.”

This time Ivyi let him close and he pulled her into his arms. Their hugs were awkward and they had to stand slightly to the side of one another to hug as her belly was so large it was difficult to be close.

Bofur nuzzled into Ivyi’s neck and ran one of his hands through her hair, “I’m just scared you’ll be put off me looking like this. I don’t feel attractive at all,” she moaned.

“Let me help yer,” he whispered into her ear then took her hand and led her to a comfy armchair. 

He disappeared and came back a minute later carrying a beautiful red and gold scarf, her hairbrush and a basket full of all sorts of items, then he disappeared again and came back with a cup of Camomile tea. She smiled gratefully as he handed it to her and then proceeded to undo her remaining braids before brushing her hair gently. He didn’t need to speak, the two of them could sit in silence for hours and never feel awkward, they were happy in one another’s company and just feeling Bofur’s hands on her head made her feel more at ease and she felt the tension slip away. 

Bofur then braided her hair perfectly, he washed her face with a warm cloth scented with rose oil and massaged her hands. He placed the scarf round her neck and dusted her face with powder to take away the shine.

“Personally I like it wen yer glowin lass...” he said quietly.

She smiled at his kindness and thoughtfulness, he always knew what to do and say, it was why she had fallen in love with him.

When he was done he knelt down beside her, then bent down to the floor and used the bowl of water to wash her feet and placed them carefully on the ground before kissing them. When he was done he placed his right hand on her stomach and then his left before leaning down and resting his head on her. Underneath he could swear he could hear a tiny heartbeat. Ivyi stroked his hair and he smiled at being allowed this time with his wife and unborn child. 

“So proud of yer lassie,” he whispered as he kissed her belly through the material.

Ivyi cried a few tears then but they were not of sadness but of joy and happiness, she was going to have a proper family and as she brushed his hair she felt truly blessed.


	2. Helping things move along...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to contine writing this as I loved this couple so much and felt I needed it to have a bit more. This chapter takes place 3 days after the first, Ivyi is still preganent and frustrated and Bofur suggests something which he's implied several times to help speed up the arrival of their child. Contains loving, passionate sex which is why the rating has now changed to explicit, but it still contains fluff and comfort!

Ivyi lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, it was on her back when she felt the most comfortable as she could shut her eyes and forget about the weight pressing down on her. She needed the rest after the day she had had; several days had passed since she promised her mother and sister that she would go for a walk with them if the baby had still not made an appearance. Much to her dismay three times had the sun risen and set outside the mountain and she was still heavily with child. As such she agreed to go out for a few hours, at first Bofur had protested the decision, wanting to keep her safe within their home, or at least within the mountain, but her sister had talked him round and whilst he was busy at work making toys (and a necklace for her in secret) she had left home.

Ivyi didn’t regret going, her mother was right, it had been a joy to feel the warmth of the sun on her face and to take in the fresh mountain air. But now she was tired, laying in bed and thinking how she wished she was submerged in water right now. She loved swimming, but for the past three weeks she had been unable to walk down to the pools or get into and out of the water without assistance, it just made her feel far too pathetic to allow anyone to help her so she had given up. In the water she still felt beautiful and weightless, she could still move freely and she could not wait to be surrounded by cool and soothing water again. Then she thought about teaching their child to swim, a smile broke through her misery then and she ran her hands over her stomach. It was short lived as a sharp pain ripped through her stomach and up her spine followed by the cramps that usually set in.

Her hands clung to her sides and she wriggled in pain, “For the love of...” she moaned, “ahhhh,” her face screwed up in discomfort. 

“Sorry lassie, though yer know there are things we could try to get this baby to hurry up.” Ivyi looked across the room to where Bofur was stood leaning against the wall, one boot was behind him leaving a footprint no doubt, his hat was lopsided giving him a goofy appearance and he was taking a long drag of his pipe, seemingly in thought.

Ivyi did not have to ask what Bofur meant, others may have thought he was referring to spicy food or certain types of tea or even exercise, well she supposed what he was suggesting was a form of exercise but still. It wasn’t that she didn’t want it, it was just she felt so not attractive and was not able to do anything but lay there or kneel on all fours, and it wasn’t exactly what she would describe as a sexy or romantic experience. She didn’t know how much longer she could handle feeling this pathetic or frustrated for and let out a sigh. 

Sensing her frustration he continued, “Ahhh come now ma love s’not that bad,” Bofur pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards her stopping when he reached the side of the bed. He finished smoking his pipe and put it down, his gaze never leaving hers, smiling fondly at her and brushing her hair away from her forehead. She nuzzled into his hard hands, glad for the comfort but still letting out small gasps of pain.

He bent down and kissed her cheek, “I really am sorry lass tha’ yer have to go through all this.”

She forced a smile and shook her head, “It’s what we wanted, it’ll be worth it.”

Bofur had a cheeky glint in his eye, “they say it’s the best way to induce labour,” he said softly still stroking her hair. 

Ivyi rolled her eyes, “Bofur, you know how I feel about that.”

“Ay lass but ya can’t blame me for tryin’,” after speaking he winked at her.

It was in that wink that she lost herself and stifled a giggle as she reached out for him, it was true that other dwarves, even her own mother had suggested sex as a way of speeding up her baby’s arrival, she just found it all terribly embarrassing. 

“I’ll take that as an invitation,” he smiled as he lowered himself onto the bed sitting on her hips and tops of her legs so not to put any pressure on her stomach. His knees rested either side of her and he lowered his head onto her belly and started to leave small kisses, he loved her scent. 

“I worry you find me more attractive like this and once I’ve given birth you’ll lose interest or that the whole deal with giving birth will put you off me,” she muttered sadly. 

“Don’t be daft! What gave yer that idea?” He said sitting up so he could look at her over her stomach, his dark eyes full of concern. 

“You seem obsessed with me this size! You always have your hands all over me and giving birth, you know it’s not exactly beautiful. I can’t imagine you’d want to go anyway near me once I’d been ripped open,” she huffed.

Bofur looked hurt, “first of all yer say it like it’s a bad thing that ma hands are all over yer and secondly it’s the most beautiful and natural thing in the world! Yer won’t be ripped open, stop bein’ silly!” He scolded playfully. 

Ivyi realised the moment that she said it, having his hands all over her was not a bad thing, she loved it and the attention and she knew he would love her no matter what. She wished she’d kept her mouth shut; it was just that her hormones were all over the place and meant her moods often changed.

“No my love, I’m sorry,” she soothed reassuring him, “It’s just you know how I feel, I can’t imagine anyone being attracted to me looking like this. I love you so much I want you to see me when I feel beautiful, I’m scared.” She paused and let her eyes fall to the side of the bed so she didn’t have to stare him in the face.

“Scared a wha’ lass?” He rolled off her so he was lying by her side, then shifted his weight so he was facing her, waiting for her to turn around and see the sincerity in his eyes when he said how much he loved her.

She didn’t respond so he stretched one of his arms out to let her know he was there and try and coax her into turning around, she eventually turned though it took her a little while with her stomach to turn round to face him.

“Hey,” he smiled and stroked her cheek gently, “Ma pet you don’t ave to do anything yer don’t want to, I just wanna make ya feel loved and help get yer through this if I can.” He leaned forwards to kiss her lips, they were soft and gentle and after a few seconds Ivyi returned the kiss planting graceful marks on his lips. She shifted her weight as close as she could before her stomach stopped her moving any closer, with one arm he held her tight and with the other hand he continued to lose himself in her hair. 

They stayed kissing for several minutes, just gentle and slow occasionally opening their mouths so one another could explore the warmth inside with their tongues. Ivyi wanted him, she wanted to feel whole again and for just a short while forget about her size. She tried to move one of her legs over his to get closer but failed, she then tried to move her body closer in vain but it was impossible, with each movement she groaned in frustration. Bofur smirked as he kissed her, enjoying how much he knew she wanted him. 

“Shall I help yer?” He asked breaking the kiss.

“Hmm-mmm,” she moaned softly as she buried her lips into his neck and nipped at the point of his pulse.

“Come on then ma beaut,” Bofur sat up on the bed and Ivyi went to follow him but he stopped her from sitting up. Instead he bent over her and peppered her face and neck with kisses getting lower till he reached the material of her dress. She reached upwards and grabbed his hat, she loved it and sometimes she loved him wearing only the hat, but today she wanted to run her fingers through his messy hair. She placed his hat on the bed next to them and he smiled and let out small moans as she ran her fingers through his hair and scratched his scalp gently. He carefully unthreaded the front and pulled apart the cloth revealing her skin beneath, he then continued with his kisses down to her belly button, Ivyi allowed herself to get lost in his kisses and raised her hips up as much as she could manage with the added weight.

She looked sad when he pulled away but he quickly guided her so that she rolled onto her side then he slowly helped her to her knees and placed himself behind her. She was knelt with him pushing his weight against her back, his arms wrapping round her body, his face nuzzling into her neck from behind.

“Yer everythin to me,” he whispered gently as he let his hands glide up her body. He slipped one beneath the open material and gently squeezed one of her breasts eliciting a small moan from Ivyi’s lips as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back into him. He stayed like that sucking on her neck, whispering sweet nothings and pinching her nipples revelling in the moans that came from his wife’s mouth.

“ I adore you,” she said through her moans.

Bofur grinned and snuggled into her back, “an’ I you.”

Bofur wished there was a mirror in front of them so he could show Ivyi how beautiful she was and how perfect their bodies were when they were together like this; he loved being lost in the smell of her hair. He loved playing with the beads in her soft beard and watching as her cheeks flushed when he touched her in her most intimidate places despite the years they had been together.

“Bofur please,” she moaned.

For a minute Bofur had forgotten himself, lost in the touch of her skin and the sounds coming from deep within her body. But her plea brought him back to her needs and he started to trail his hand further down her dress till he felt the hem. He pulled it up and tickled her exposed knee making her squirm and giggle, then ran his finger tips up and down her leg, each time his hand getting higher up her thigh. Ivyi felt a warmth rush through her as his fingers found her under garments and pressed against her most sensitive area gently. He could feel she was ready for him and the warmth coming from between her legs was so inviting.

She tried to push herself forwards to make his fingers push harder against her, she longed to feel those fingers play her, and with each stroke and pinch at her neck the yearning grew. He submitted to her needs and slid his fingers underneath, he was always slow and careful, making sure that he rushed nothing, making sure that she felt everything and that he left her toes curling. He leaned forward slightly so he had better access and as he trailed his fingers down her lips she shuddered and leaned backwards.

“Lean into me darlin,” he whispered pulling her back closer to him so she could relax. Even though he was clothed still she still loved the feel of being pushed up so close to his body, how soft and cuddly he was, it made her heart flutter. 

As she relaxed he worked his fingers in a way that she could not describe, pleasure rippled through her body and as he pushed two fingers inside her and rubbed her core with his thumb she let herself moan out loud and closed her eyes in ecstasy. It didn’t take long until she knew she was reaching her climax, she was practically crying with pleasure and the need to orgasm became too much for her to conceal any longer. She pushed one of her hands back and tried to grab hold of any part of Bofur’s body that she could find and as he pushed her over the edge she screamed out his name. As her body rolled Bofur grinned, satisfied that he had cheered her up.

“Don’t think I don’t want you still,” she said roughly as she leaned forwards.

It took her a few moments but finally she was on all fours, head down towards the sheets so her behind was raised. Her belly touched the bed and she ached but she wanted to be close to her husband and she knew what he said about sex helping to induce labour was true.

Behind her Bofur undid his trousers and then spread her legs slightly so that he was able to kneel in between her comfortably. He lent forwards so he was bending over her and kissed her back, he balanced himself with one hand on the bed and the other wrapping round her, letting her know that even though she could not see his face, he loved and adored her. She felt him then at her entrance and pushed herself higher into the air to make it easier for him, then with one swift thrust he entered her. The two of them let out soft moans at the same time and once he had thrust in and out of her several times he lent into her so he was hugging her back, she yearned for his touch.

As he pounded harder and faster into her, her breasts bounced heavily and she let out small, satisfied yelps as he grunted with each thrust, he loved to feel her surround him so perfectly. He straightened up so he was no longer leaning on her and grabbed her hips with his hands, finger nails digging deep into her flesh. He could feel himself reaching a climax, he was desperate to spill himself deep into her but he often liked her permission first before he came.

In front of him Ivyi smirked, she could feel the tension in his hands and knew that behind her Bofur was close and waiting for her to let him release himself, she loved having this control over him even though he was the one who guided her.

“Go on sweetie, ” she said at just the right moment as she felt his body shudder after he thrust himself deep into her for the last time. As he spilt his seed into her he fell and hugged her tightly leaving himself inside her for a minute, he believed that the minutes that followed sex were so very important. If he were to just roll off her or away from her and the two of them continued about their day then it would not feel so meaningful, he was scared at the thought of them being so cold after something so intimate and so he stayed there letting her know she was loved.

Finally he pulled out and helped her to sit back up and then fall onto her side gently so she could curl up on the bed next to him.  
“Yer want me t’get yer a hot bath?” 

“Mmmm,” Ivyi sighed in response, “thank you my love.”

“Ahhh lass yer dun have to thank me, I love yer.” 

They lay there for some time lost in one another’s eyes, Ivyi’s wandering off to stare at the chest hair that sprung from the top of his shirt and still had sweat clinging to it. She leaned forward and placed her hand over his chest, he responded by placing one of his own hands over hers. 

“D’yah feel better now lass?” He asked with sincerity. 

She smiled, “of course.” Bofur leaned into her and kissed her on the forehead before getting up to prepare a bath with lavender and milk.

Ivyi was still, Ivyi lay still, hands on her belly feeling her child’s feet pushed against her almost like it was desperate for a way out and was trying to escape, when she looked down she could see the toes pushing against her. She had a good feeling then that Bofur, and her mother were right and that maybe their encounter may speed up the arrival of their little one. But she also had another feeling, the knowledge perhaps that everyone else had been right too, her expectations of pregnancy had been set high by others and for the most part she had hated it but it had brought them closer together. She knew that when her child was born, all the months of agony and frustration she had gone through would be worth it. In the distance she could hear Bofur whistling to himself happily as he sorted out the bath for her. She pulled herself up and out of the bed thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to invite him to join her, after all he’d had a busy day too. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a chapter three, I've started this so I may as well finish it with the arrival of their child :)


	3. Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night finally comes when Ivyi gives birth to her and Bofur's child, it isn't as smooth as she planned but Bofur is by her side to comfort her. I couldn't resist putting in a little interaction with the other dwarves at the end, forgive me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Beta, the lovely Cassie for reading this chapter for me!
> 
> Thank you also to Eilis for doing a bit of research for me <3
> 
> Also I'd like to say I've used a bit of artistic license with Athelas, it's mentioned obviously in books and films as a weed, but one often used in healing. There's nothing ever saying it was dried out, powdered or put into a medicine form as such but I liked to think of it a bit like opium poppies and other plants with healing/numbing properies. So for the sake of this story, bare with me!

Ivyi had been asleep for a grand total of 1 hour and 47 minutes to be exact, it had been blissful and in her dreams she had been floating, wandering through the night’s sky, following trails of starlight. Her dream had felt real to her, a moment of transcendence into absolution where nothing else mattered and she found herself once more. She should have liked the dream and the deep sleep that came with it to last much longer than it did, however, more than several hours of sleep per night were a rare occurrence of late. When she woke she was drenched in her own sweat, her hair stuck to her forehead and she would angrily kick the covers off in an attempt to cool herself down. Once she had been awake for more than 30 seconds her mind focused on the child inside her and discomfort it was causing her, no matter what position she lay she was never comfortable for long which led her to toss and turn throughout the night, letting out long, exaggerated sighs. 

Tonight was no different. Since the day before, she and Bofur had made love another three times, his stamina never failing him and her finding a sudden overwhelming passion, most likely fuelled by anger and frustration. She had really hoped that he was right and that having lots of sex would help bring their child into the world, but so far there was nothing aside from several false alarms. Earlier on that day, she thought she felt contractions and Bofur had gone into ‘labour’ mode, rushing for the nurses. However by the time they got there the ‘contractions’ had stopped. They had smiled kindly at her and explained that they were used to these occurrences with dwarf pregnancies and births. The weird thing was that she had been so focused on getting the baby out of her that she hadn’t been too bothered by the thought of childbirth itself, she hadn’t felt too nervous or anxious but now, with more time on her hands, the anxiety grew somewhat. 

Over the past week Bofur had helped her prepare for the birth. The nurses had given him various herbs along with instructions which, if followed, would help ease the birth. For many weeks she had been drinking plenty of chamomile tea, Dori was the first one to recommend it which surprised Ivyi as it was a favourite drink of her sister’s. So she drank chamomile tea and had fresh flowers in her room and she had to admit the tea helped her moods. Then a couple of days before Bofur had brought home the items given to him and in a bath he rubbed oil over Ivyi’s soft hips and down her body to her womanhood. This process was meant to help with childbirth and was incredibly relaxing; Bofur had found it also had extra benefits for both of them... After that he had been doing the same with chamomile, violets, linen seeds, mallow and barley. Ivyi had loved the smell; it reminded her of home. They had tried everything and done everything to prepare for the birth hadn’t they? She sighed remembering each night before; including the one they had just had before drifting to sleep. The love making was always passionate and wonderful, but what she really wanted was to give birth. 

As the moments passed she found herself singing a lullaby, her voice was quiet and soft so as not to wake her love. She wasn’t sure whether her baby could hear her or not but she hoped that maybe it could, even if it was just the vibrations that it felt. 

_“Deep in the forest,_  
The moonlight it shines,  
On a mother rabbit,  
For all of time.  
Her children are the birds,  
The plants and the trees tall,  
She watches over all things,  
No matter how large or how small.” 

The words sounded melancholic as she sung them; words strung out, each vowel rounded; her voice hauntingly beautiful. As she was singing she felt Bofur move next to her, she lowered her voice not wanting to make him angry, not that he would ever be angry of course but still, he did so much for her, looked after her and the least he deserved was a good night’s sleep. 

Then in that moment in the dark and stillness Ivyi heard a voice, gruff but kind, continuing to sing the lullaby.

_“High up over rolling hills,_  
The Sunlight it shines,  
On a father kestrel  
For all of time.  
Flying above the meadow,  
And across to the sea,  
Keeping the land and beings safe,  
Forever bonded in gracious harmony.” 

Ivyi felt a warm hand on her stomach gently stroking her skin. She brought one of her hands up to meet his and the two dwarves linked fingers.

“Yer gonna be the grea’est mother yer know.”

“You think?” She asked; worry resounding in her small voice.

“Of course yer will lassie!” He sat up and pulled Ivyi into him, her head rested on his lap so he could cradle her and stroke her hair. 

“Oh mahal,” she sighed blissfully content. His fingers on her scalp sent warm shivers up her spine and she felt all the muscles and tendons in her body slowly soften and relax until her heart rate and breathing had decreased and a wave of relaxation swept her up into its arms.

“Jus’ you stay there gorgeous,” he held her close, they were warm snuggled up under the covers and Ivyi never wanted to leave. 

“You’re the best,” she swooned , wriggling up his body a little so her head was resting on his chest. She could hear his heart beat; it was steady and sure under her head, “Yah know I could fall asleep like this.”

“Could yer now? Well ya’ll just have to stay there then won’ yah?” He wrapped his arms around her and then pulled the covers up over them both.

“Yes please Bofur,” she replied, her eyes were already fluttering shut. She knew that in his arms she would be able to sleep soundly with him stroking her hair, holding her close and singing softly to her.

As Ivyi’s eyes closed completely and she let the darkness take hold of her, she could see stars, stars all around shining brightly and twinkling. The longer she concentrated on one, the more she noticed the colours changing, they were watching over her, all her ancestors, her past, her future, her dreams and ambitions. All of them were there for her, strong dwarf women guiding the way giving her courage that she could do this; she could bring life into the world when it was not always easy for her kind. She was not frightened of pain or scared of the sight of blood, why would she be? No she was afraid of failing and yet in Bofur’s strong arms, with the mothers above her and her own self belief she knew that she would not fail.

They were wonderful thoughts to have as she drifted off to sleep. Bofur waited until he heard her gentle breaths and the odd snore before he too allowed his eyes to close and snuggled down under the blankets. 

A few hours passed in silence. The two dwarves stayed curled together - when one moved the others body would move too so they remained comfortable and together. It was around 3 in the morning when Ivyi woke up again, at first it was a cramping and pain in her stomach which had woken her slowly and then once she had reached full consciousness she realised the extremity of the pain. She shot up in bed sat between Bofur’s legs, her hands flying straight to her stomach, clutching it fiercely as she leaned forwards in agony. Bofur stirred beneath her.

“Lassie wha’s the matte’?” He asked still half asleep.

Ivyi tried to answer but found she couldn’t, her face was screwed up in pain and she was breathing heavily. When Ivyi didn’t answer Bofur willed his eyes to open, concerned he went to reach out for her back, as his fingers connected with her skin she ripped the blankets off of them and rolled off Bofur, onto her side and slide down the bed onto the floor. The moment she felt the cold stone underneath her she felt another sensation, warm in stark contrast to the floor. Water was pouring down her legs and onto the floor.

“Bofur!” She cried as she leaned forward and got onto all fours hoping it would ease the pressure.

Bofur was out of bed in a shot and kneeling beside his wife, supporting her back.

“Bofur please it’s the baby..it’s,” she panted, “it’s coming.”

She half moaned, half screamed and Bofur jumped up off the ground, threw his clothes on as quickly as he could and bolted out of the door. He returned a second later to bend down and kiss Ivyi on the forehead, “back in a min ma beaut.”

Ivyi smiled weakly and nodded, she hoped he and any help he managed to find would not be long. Why now, why not during the day when there are more healers and nurses around? She felt the pain worsening now and was sure the contractions had started. She had always thought when she gave birth it would be a long ordeal but now she was here, she had a feeling that her first may be much quicker than expected.

Ivyi lost track of time, eventually even though being on all fours helped the pain in her back, she couldn’t cope anymore with her own weight and gave in, rolling over and lying on her back with her knees bent. Come on Bofur... She felt he had been gone hours, the reality was more like 10 minutes but the moment she heard the door swing open she breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sorry sweet’art,” he rushed into the room looking flustered and panicked, carrying plenty of towels, two female dwarves, the nurses Ivyi knew followed him into the room looking much calmer. 

One of them with a kind face and understanding expression motioned towards the bed and then back to Ivyi, “you’re alright my dear we’ll look after you.” She could sense Ivyi was scared and in a lot of pain.

Bofur went to help the other two move Ivyi onto the bed but she protested, “no what about the bed? It’ll be a right mess...”

“We can clean the sheets petal,” Bofur smiled shaking his head.

Once on the bed Bofur placed loads of pillows behind Ivyi’s head and neck to make her more comfortable, though he knew he could not make this much easier for his wife. Her knees were bent and spread apart, her feet flat on the bed and the sweat was already pouring from her skin all over. 

“Here take this,” one of the dwarves handed Bofur a wet flannel so he could hold it against Ivyi’s brow.

“Just gonna get yer something for the pain dear,” one of the dwarves said to Ivyi and she nodded, grateful. 

The contractions were becoming more frequent, Ivyi thought they felt a bit like menstrual cramps only far, far worse and rippled in a wave down her body. Already Ivyi wanted to push with all her might but knew it was too soon, she just hoped that one of the dwarves would tell her to start pushing soon, though she was not sure she was ready for the pain. Dwarf babies were always so big, of course female dwarves were born and had evolved to cope with this inconvenience and Ivyi was no exception. Her mother had made a point of telling her when she was younger that she should be proud of her large and wide set hips and that one day she would make a young dwarf very happy. Only lying in her own sweat, knowing she would dirty her own sheets with blood and other fluids made her feel a little less certain. 

“Bofur I...,” she panted and rolled her eyes, annoyed at her own inability, “I’m not sure...I want,” she paused again, “want you to see this.”

Bofur looked hurt and sat down on the bed next to her, he grabbed he hand and pulling it to his mouth kissed her tenderly. His moustache tickled her and she let out a small giggle which was quickly replaced by a moan. Ivyi had decided to pay little attention to the dwarves between her legs, she sucked in air sharply though as one of them shoved her fingers inside her and winced in pain.

“Ivyi, lassie...I love yer I’m not gonna let yer do this alone. S’not gonna put me off yer if that’s wha yer worried ‘bout? Is the most beau’iful thing my girl but if yer want I will go.” 

Ivyi shut her eyes and squeezed Bofur’s hand tightly. She realised that no matter how strong she was or the fact that she could do this alone, she didn’t want to, “no stay.”

Bofur kissed her hand again, “I can stay this end of the bed though if yer like?” 

“Please,” she agreed.

The dwarf appeared again with a cup of what looked like water and handed it to Ivyi.

“Drink this it will help with the pain,” she explained.

“What is it?” Ivyi asked.

“Dried Athelas, crushed into a powder mixed with water.” 

“Thank you,” Ivyi smiled.

Time passed slowly for Ivyi, she was already shattered and wished she could sleep but the pain wouldn’t let her. Just as she was beginning to think it had been a false alarm the two healers started poking around between her legs again and she felt a very large stab of pain. 

“Right Ivyi, looks like your baby is ready to make an appearance, you’re going to need to start pushing in a minute. Push as hard as you can and with all your might okay?” One of the healers smiled at her but there was sternness in her voice.

Ivyi nodded and then for the first time she pushed. She felt she had never strained her body that much in all her life, it ached all over and the only way to realise the pain was to scream and moan as she pushed, but push she did.

The birth was not as quick as Ivyi had hoped and they saw through the dawn, it was around 9 in the morning when their child’s head made an appearance and shortly afterwards the rest of the baby followed. 9:19 their first born arrived. Bofur rubbing her hips gently and massaging her throughout the birth had helped. However Ivyi was sure, due to the amount of pain she had gone through and time it had taken, that it had not been the easiest. She was also sure that something, or several things had torn and ripped open below and that it would be some time before her the Bofur would share another exquisite night like the ones before. But her child was there at last and that was what counted and she knew that in time she would heal. 

After cleaning most of the blood and fluid off the baby it was wrapped in furs and passed gently to mother and father where it cried for the first time. Ivyi too was crying and Bofur found himself well up with pride, one arm around his wife, nuzzled into her side, the other hand was reaching out for his child’s hand.

“So precious, so tender, my child.” He whispered.

“Wait...Bofur, is it a boy or girl?” Ivyi asked suddenly. They’d been so excited by the birth that the past few minutes had felt like a daze and neither one had even thought about the sex.

Bofur carefully un-wrapped the child from the furs and then with a big grin on his face looked back to Ivyi, “it’s a girl.” 

“Hello my darling daughter,” Ivyi said and clutched her close to her breast and kissed her forehead.

Bofur had a carving knife with him that he had cleaned thoroughly moments before to cut the umbilical cord; it was something Ivyi had always wanted him to do.  
“What are we going to call her?” Ivyi asked.

“Hmmm well I think yer should name her lassie.”

“No...Bofur you name her, please, it’s my gift to you.” She leaned upwards to reach his lips, he bent down to make it easier from her and they shared a tender kiss.  
Around them the other dwarves were cleaning up, pulling the dirty sheets from under Ivyi and washing the blood from the floor but she and Bofur felt no shame in showing their affections, they were a family and couldn’t have cared less who was there.

“Lemme tell yer a story,” Bofur smiled at his wife.

“Go on darling,” she looked back lovingly into his eyes.

“There was this dwarf, now he wasn’t the brigh’est dwarf in middle earth but he knew what love was and what were right and what were wrong an he wanted the very best for those he loved. He had this wife, prettiest thing in the world t’him an she were pregnant, an he was worried. One day he was walking with friends through the woods, he’d had a few to drink yer see, an in the middle o’a glade he though’ he saw somethin’. He got closer an thought maybe it were the ale but no there in the middle of the grass, the bigges’ clover he ever did see and it had on it not three leaves but four! So he picked it up off the forest floor and placed it carefully into his pocket, he carried it fer luck for his wife and swore he would keep it till their child were born.” 

Ivyi was crying again, “I love you.”

“And when their child was born she asked the soppy ol’ dwarf to name their daugh’er and she told him that she loved him. He was so full o’pride that dwarf, happiness and love. He decided to call their daugh’er Clover.”

Ivyi nodded and kissed him again all the while cradling Clover in her arms, “You hear that my diamond, Clover, that’s your name.” Clover seemed to smile and IvyI and Bofur realised that during the story she had stopped crying. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Several days later once Bofur and Ivyi had gotten used to their new arrival and had some time together along to adjust they had invited friends and family round to meet Clover. Ivyi’s family had come first and then one mid-afternoon there was a knock at the door, in came Bombur and Bifur first and then the rest of the company of Thorin Oakenshield behind them. 

“And this is your Uncle Bombur,” Bofur said as he held up Clover so Bombur could see his niece.

Bombur had the biggest smile on his face; it had lit up even more than at a lavish banquet and Bofur on seeing this went to hand Clover over to him. At first Bombur seemed reluctant, or rather scared but eventually he took the child in his arms and cradled her tightly. The moment she was rested with her Uncle she looked up into his eyes and started to giggle, then reached playfully for his beard.

“Oh yea she likes to do tha a’lot, reaching for beards, earrings, any facial hair, braids....well anythin’ really,” Bofur chuckled. 

Bifur came over to see the child and smiled lovingly at her, there was something in his eyes that neither of his cousins had seen in him for many years, pure love.  
“And this, well this is ma cousin but yer’ll be callin him Uncle Bifur,” Bofur said.

Bifur reached into his bag then and pulled out a wooden toy of a horse with wings. He walked over to where Ivyi was sat and handed it to her; she took the toy like it was the most precious gift.

“Thank you,” she said beaming and then stood up and threw her arms around him. Bifur was unsure how to react but instinct and what felt right meant that he followed suite and wrapped his arms round her in return.

Over the course of the afternoon all the dwarves met and had a cuddle with Clover, even Dwalin, who was less impressed by the pulling of braids, though even his hard face softened.

“She’s going to be a beauty,” Thorin said patting Bofur on the back.

“Aye she is jus’ look at her parents!” Bofur laughed.

In time the company left the three of them to be alone as a family. They sat curled up by a fire, mother and father drinking tea, picture perfect, the night still. Clover was wrapped in furs and blankets in a woven basket next to them, Ivyi was in love, her eyes never left the child. 

“Yer know, yer my grea’est achievement.” Bofur said as he reached out for Ivyi. He cupped her chin with his fingers and she turned to look at him.

They placed their cups on the ground so they could embrace one another; Bofur leaned in to kiss Ivyi deeply, as their lips parted Ivyi’s turned up into a smile, “My world is so much brighter now you’re in it.” They rolled onto the floor cuddling and kissing, next to them Clover started to giggle heartedly. 

“And mine is complete,” Bofur replied.


End file.
